rewrites_and_fixesfandomcom-20200215-history
The Bastard of Winterfell
'''"The Bastard of Winterfell" '''is the ninth episode of the sixth season of ''Game of Thrones. ''It is the fifty-ninth episode overall. Plot The fate of the North hangs in the balance. Summary In the North Stannis Baratheon, Wyman Manderly, Robett Glover, and Davos Seaworth meet with Ramsay Bolton and Cregan Karstark. Ramsay offers mercy to Stannis, but Stannis simply states that Ramsay will surrender himself, surrender Winterfell, and forfeit his titles and lands, or else he will die. Ramsay laughs at this, stating that his hounds are hungry for the blood of false kings, southrons, and traitors. The groups ride off, and prepare for the battle coming the next day. The men prepare their order of battle. Ramsay, with his decision to meet the Baratheon army in open combat, has gathered the Bolton forces outside of Winterfell, with Hother Umber's army protecting the left flank, and Cregan Karstark protecting the right. Believing the Karstark flank to be weaker, Stannis tasks the wildlings and hill clansmen with smashing the flank, and taking the ridge Bolton arches have set up on outside of Winterfell. Stannis plans to use his remaining army to trap the Boltons between his forces and the Winterfell castle and river. Jon hopes to lead the center to get to Ramsay, but Stannis explains Ramsay is too much of a coward to enter open battle, and instead orders Jon to lead the left flank against the Umbers. That night, Davos and Tormund discuss their kings, and Tormund hopes to rescue Mance from Winterfell. The armies gather outside Winterfell the next morning. From atop the walls of Winterfell, Ramsay offers one last chance at surrender; Stannis refuses, and orders his armies to charge. The battle begins. The Bolton center holds strong against the Baratheon charge; Jon delays his attack, hoping that the Umber flank will attempt to outflank the Baratheons, thus exposing themselves more. Surprisingly, the normally hot headed Umber holds his men firm, much to Ramsay's and Cregan's shock. The wildlings attack the Karstark flank, and take the bottom of the ridge, but there many attempts to charge up the hill fall flat. The Bolton archers rain down upon the Baratheon army, and Stannis mutters the wildlings must take the ridge. Ramsay sends Cregan to personally lead the continuing defense of the ridge. Deciding he can't wait any longer, Jon orders his attack. Hother all of a sudden hoists a white flag, and his army wheels right and begins attacking the Boltons. Jon halts his attack, and Hother greets Jon, explaining that the north never forgot. The Bolton center begins to crack, but without the ridge, they still hold strong. Tormund reaches the top of the hill and begins to duel Cregan, but his men are overwhelmed and he is cut off as his men are forced back down the hill. The second twist of the day greets Ramsay: another force of Night's Watchmen led by Theon Greyjoy and Dolorous Edd. Theon, despite his maimed fingers, manages to launch a few arrows as Edd leads the charge up the hill. The tide turns, and Tormund kills Cregan. With control over the ridge, the Bolton's advantage is gone and the center folds. Ramsay locks Winterfell's doors on his own men, leaving them to slaughter while he plans to escape using a passageway leaving out of the castle. he witnesses the giant Wun Wun destroy the door and let the Baratheon soldiers in. Ramsay kills Wun Wun, and then offers Jon a chance at a duel; Stannis and the rest of the men watch as Jon blocks Ramsay's arrows and then beats him to near death. Ramsay is captured, the Boltons are defeated, and the Stark direwolf is flown above Winterfell once more. A trial for Ramsay is held in Winterfell square. Stannis decides to allow Theon to decide Ramsay's fate; Theon sentences Ramsay to death, and "following the lessons of his father" declares that as the man passing down the sentence he must swing the sword. Ramsay tries to order Theon around as Reek, but when that fails, he tries to bargain with Theon. As Theon holds the sword above his head, he offers Ramsay a chance to say any last words. While Ramsay is talking, Theon decapitates Ramsay. Category:Game of Thrones